Satisfaction Guaranteed
by randomwriting
Summary: He wasn't perfect, but he was true to his word. JC


Satisfaction Guaranteed

Disclaimer: CBS, creators, producers, etc., own all recognizable characters, not me; I'm just borrowing them.

Satisfaction Guaranteed

Her lungs might explode, but the need for oxygen would have to be put on hold because there was absolutely no way Jake was taking his lips off hers till she was good and ready, which she wasn't, not by a long shot. The official start to this day was also going to have to be put on hold because what Calleigh wanted, she was going to get, at least for a few more minutes. And what she wanted was more of Jake. Sliding her hands up his back, she pressed him firmly against her, relishing the feel of his hard body atop hers. Jake responded by deepening the kiss, clearly in no hurry to go anywhere.

Eventually, the need for oxygen could no longer be ignored and the pair reluctantly parted. Rolling onto his side, he propped up on his elbow and fingered a stray lock of her hair while he caught his breath. "You are a greedy one," he snickered. "But I don't mind, even if keeping you satisfied makes me late for work most mornings."

"You are so full of yourself, Berkeley. As usual," she replied with mock disgust. "And just what makes you think you keep me satisfied?" she asked playfully, threading her fingers through his hair.

"Could be that satisfied smile I see you walking around with all day," he answered, wearing a smug smile of his own.

"Maybe I'm just naturally happy and it hasn't got anything at all to do with you," she drawled.

"Or maybe you're happy because you do have me." Moving over her, he pressed tiny kisses along her jaw. "And I _do_ keep you very satisfied." She opened her mouth to object, but his lips smothered hers before she could get the words out. Protest forgotten, she responded instead with a soft cry of pleasure. "You can make me late for work every damn day if you want," he said when the kiss ended.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who makes certain you do get to work on time every morning. And looking presentable, I might add," she teased, poking him in the chest with her finger. "You'd sleep through the alarm clock every morning if you could."

"I don't need an alarm clock, I've got you." The corners of his lips curved upwards in a teasing smile. "You wake me nicely. And I would much rather wake up to the sound of you purring than I would the sound of that damn buzzer." Propped back up on his elbow, he traced a finger lightly across her collarbones.

"For your information, you were the one who woke me this morning," she answered matter of factly, and trying, without success, to ignore the shivers spreading through her body.

"Oh, that's right. I think I kissed you right here," he said, pressing a soft kiss on the top of her shoulder. "And then you were all over me," he said with a smirk. "Cause that's all it takes."

Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, she turned away, feigning interest in the clock on the bedside table. "You are incorrigible," she huffed.

"Maybe so, but you love me anyway," he answered, turning her head towards his with his fingertips.

"Mm, I do, in spite of your many flaws," she sighed, giving up, unable to resist his innate charm.

"And I'm eternally grateful for that because I love you, too," he said, kissing her lightly. "So much so that I'm going to make you breakfast this morning. Whatever you'd like."

"Oh you are, are you," she laughed and rolled onto her side to face him. Slipping her hands around his hips, she caressed the sensitive skin and felt him shiver. "And how exactly do you plan on accomplishing that?" she asked, enjoying the effect she had on him. "You can't cook and I'm out of cereal."

"Of course I can cook," he said, sounding indignant. "How do you think I got along before you started feeding me?" he asked, frowning.

"You ate out, Jake, and usually in dumpy places with cheap, quick food. Whatever fills your stomach when you get hungry works for you," she said with a shudder, imagining the years of undercover work that left him little choice but to make do with whatever was available. "You forget how well I know you."

"Well now, you're wrong, Calleigh. You only think you know everything, a flaw I happily overlook because of your many other talents," he added, nuzzling her neck and making her squirm. "I can cook. All it takes is throwing a few things together and heating 'em up."

"Mm. I forgot, everything comes easy to you, doesn't it?" she teased. "Why would cooking be any different? Okay, how about making me waffles? Belgian waffles with fresh whipped cream and raspberries," she suggested enthusiastically.

"You have whipped cream?" he asked as his eyes took on a mischievous glimmer. "Damn, we could've used that last night."

Her cheeks colored just imagining what Jake might do with whipped cream. She smacked his arm playfully. "Back to my breakfast. So how 'bout it?"

"Waffles are too easy, you just pop 'em in the toaster. And you're out of luck, because I looked for some the other morning and you don't have any."

"You can't be serious, you really eat those? The frozen ones?" she asked, eyeing him with a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

"Yeah, they're good and you don't even have to toast 'em if you're in a hurry."

"Only you, Jake," she said, smiling widely and shaking her head. "Well, I'm afraid we'll be doing without frozen waffles this morning. In fact, we'll be doing without most everything until one of us gets to the grocery store," she sighed.

"No problem, I'll figure something out. There's bound to be something edible in the fridge. Come on," he said, sliding out of the bed. Ignoring her protests, he pulled her out of the bed and threw her robe over her shoulders. "When you get out of the shower, I'll have a hot breakfast waiting. Problem is, now I can't stop thinking about that whipped cream," he said playfully, holding her close.

She laughed."I'm afraid you're going to have to think about something else, we have jobs, remember? Jobs we're both going to be late for if we don't get moving," she said, reaching up to meet his lips. "You don't have to make breakfast, though. I can grab something at work or wait till lunch."

He shook his head. "Nothing doing. I happen to know you worked up an appetite last night, and again this morning, so just leave breakfast to me," he said, kissing her lightly before letting her go. "Trust me, it'll be good."

"If you say so," she replied, afraid to imagine what would be waiting for her. Jake's unwavering confidence served him well all those years he'd spent undercover, but she doubted it would help him much in the kitchen. Still, he was eager to show off these supposed culinary skills he'd developed in the years they'd spent apart, and she couldn't resist his attempts to please her, so she'd happily play along. It was all part of his charm and a big reason why she couldn't help falling in love with him all over again. An irresistible smile tugged on her lips as her mind turned over memories of last night and this morning. "I'll try not to use up all the hot water," she said, turning back to him as she headed for the bathroom. "Jake, whatever are you looking for?" she asked, watching him rummage about in the dirty clothes he'd scattered around the room.

"A clean shirt," he answered as if that should've been obvious from his actions. "I thought I had one somewhere." She sighed, reminding herself that although their relationship had been trouble free thus far, there were still a few rough spots that need smoothing. Rough spots along with most of Jake's unfortunate wardrobe, it would seem. The transition from T-shirt and jeans wearing undercover agent to jacket and tie detective hadn't been an easy one for her laid back, lanky boyfriend. Most days he left for work looking like the clothes were wearing him rather than the other way around.

"You do," she said, sighing again. "But this isn't your apartment where clothes are kept in piles on the floor. I keep clean shirts in the closet, on hangers. You should try it sometime," she added, smiling brightly before turning away.

"Ties, too?"

Had she detected a hopeful note in his voice, or was that wishful thinking on her part? It was probably the latter. The Jake she knew wouldn't think twice about grabbing yesterday's tie off the floor and slinging it haphazardly around his neck because when it came time to play cops and robbers, how he looked didn't matter at all. "Yes, Jake, ties, too," she called from the bathroom before stepping into the shower.

The scent of lemon and sage infused the steam filled bathroom as Calleigh massaged the bath gel all over her skin. More than once, she caught herself daydreaming under the cascading hot water. The thought of lingering until Jake joined her briefly crossed her mind, but as appealing as that was, it wasn't practical considering they both had to get to work. She hurried through her hair washing and turned off the shower, hoping she'd left enough hot water for Jake.

He joined her in the bathroom, slipping his arms around her waist as she was combing out her wet hair. "You need the mirror?" she asked, leaning against him.

"You're not in my way. I can shave with my eyes closed," he said, moving her hair off her neck, and placing his lips there instead. That explains a lot, she thought to herself with a barely suppressed laugh. "What?" he asked, eyeing her curiously through the mirror.

"Oh, nothing," she said, smiling. He looked doubtful, but she didn't give him a chance to press further. "So, is there breakfast?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Waiting on a plate for you," he answered, grabbing his razor and taking quick swipes at his face. She watched him shave while she untangled her hair dryer, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. The comfort she felt in these unguarded moments more than made up for the way he'd rearranged her previously ordered life, turning it inside out in the process. "And you should probably hurry before it's too cold to eat," he added.

A low rumble in her stomach reminded her she was famished. "What did you make?" she asked, her interest now piqued.

"Something good," he answered as he finished up and headed into the shower.

Shouting to be heard over the combined sounds of the shower and the dryer, she asked, "Did you eat already?"

"Nope. Waited for you," came his muffled reply. That was nice, she thought, smiling. Not wanting to spoil her good mood, she didn't ask how he'd left the kitchen. It would be far more pleasurable to concentrate on his more positive attributes. "Cal, can you grab me a towel?" he shouted through the shower.

"You're finished already?" she asked, startling at the sound of his voice. He'd only just turned on the water, or so she'd thought. She wondered if perhaps she'd been daydreaming again, drying the same portion of hair while time mysteriously elapsed. She swiveled around to face him, appraising his dripping wet, muscled body as she did. "How can you be already done, you just barely got in there?"

"Well, when you're not in here distracting me, I'm out in a hurry," he smirked. She handed him a towel, which he quickly wrapped around his waist before pulling her back for a kiss. "But if you'd like," he began seductively.

Though flattered, she chose to ignore the lustful look in his eyes, knowing it wouldn't take much before they'd both be back under that tantalizing spray, and seriously late for work. "Don't get any ideas. And don't get me wet," she said playfully, pushing him away.

"Fine, but I was only thinking of you," he said, pulling her back for one more kiss.

"I'm sure you were," she teased, stripping off her towel and tossing it at him. He whistled as she sauntered away and she couldn't help but grin at his obvious approval. No stranger to male approval, she usually brushed it off with a touch of indifference, but when it came from Jake, she basked in it.

She'd had a head start, but Jake finished dressing before her, undoubtedly because he spent less time fussing with his wardrobe. It also didn't help matters that he possessed a fondness for diverting her attention away from whatever she was doing, and usually with his lips. But ever the gentleman, he waited until she was ready before heading into breakfast.

Glancing around the room, she spotted a pan soaking in the sink, leftover containers piled haphazardly on the counter waiting to be rinsed and a countertop that appeared to have been hastily wiped off. Although the kitchen didn't look the way she normally left it, the mess was nothing like the one she'd conjured up in her mind. And at least he'd made an effort to clean up after himself. Smiling to herself, she grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. Her happy thoughts derailed, however, when she smelled the coffee and realized they remained incompatible when it came to their morning brew. Jake preferred an eye-opening brew capable of keeping him awake for days, while she preferred a cup that contained less of a jolt and a slightly sweeter flavor. Oh, well, one can't have everything, she mused as she carried the cups to the table where he'd set down their plates.

"Dig in," he said with enthusiasm, handing her a fork. She watched as he shoved a huge forkful of what she was still attempting to identify by sight and smell.

"You made… omelets?" she asked with uncertainty as she stared at the yellow-brown clump of overcooked, dried out eggs covered with burnt cheese and stuffed with what smelled like last night's teriyaki chicken and stir-fry vegetables.

"Yeah, you had eggs. Since dinner last night was so good, and you can stuff anything into an omelet, I figured, why not," he answered with a shrug.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it so much," she said, smiling weakly. She placed a small amount onto her fork and tentatively placed it in her mouth. Her nose wrinkled involuntarily as she chewed and swallowed the forkful. There were some tastes that should never be combined. Topping that list would be the odd amalgamation of overcooked eggs, burnt cheese, teriyaki chicken and stir-fry vegetables.

"What do you think?" he asked eagerly, helping himself to another bite.

"Well, it's inventive, considering what little you had to work with," she said, attempting a neutral expression. She made a mental note to add frozen waffles to her grocery list. Jake wouldn't need to be quite so inventive the next time he had a notion to make breakfast if she kept the freezer well stocked. Hoping it wasn't quite as strong as it smelled, she took a slug of the coffee. It was, but at least it killed the taste of the teriyaki marinade she'd used on the chicken. She speared another forkful of the egg, but couldn't quite manage to lift it to her mouth, settling instead for more of the coffee. The lesser of two evils it would seem.

"You don't care for it, do you?" he asked with a smile tugging at the corners of his lip. He had cleaned his plate and was now eyeing hers with obvious interest.

"I appreciate the trouble you went to, but I'm not really that hungry. Do you want to finish this?" she asked, handing him the dish without waiting for his answer. She took his empty plate and left it in the sink to soak along with the pan he'd placed there earlier. Jake followed behind, finishing her eggs on his way to the sink and placed his plate on top of the one already soaking. "That was quick," she said, surprised to find him standing behind her.

"Unlike you, I was hungry," he said, clasping his arms around her. "And as much as I hate to eat and run, I've got to get going."

"You're heading out early this morning." She smoothed his collar and tightened the knot in his tie even though she knew he'd be yanking on it as soon as he turned away.

""Got stuff to do before I get called out. Can I see you tonight?" he asked, looking at her hopefully.

"Yes." She smiled and slipped her arms around his waist. "You know you don't have to ask," she drawled. "But it's sweet that you do."

"Just checking. Making sure you haven't changed your mind," he answered, lowering his mouth over hers. She met his lips eagerly, silently hoping for a speedy end to the day. "Love you," he said between kisses.

"Me, too. You be careful today," she said, resting her head against his chest. Closing her eyes, she sank into the heat of his embrace, sending the unavoidable, fleeting anxieties that came with their shared profession to the farthest corner of her mind.

"Same goes for you, Cal," he said, tipping his head to her ear. Pressing her closer, he tightened his hold for several long moments before releasing her. "I'll see you later, okay?" And with a quick kiss, he grabbed his suit coat and was out the door.

With Jake gone and a few spare minutes before she needed to make her own exit, she headed to the bathroom to finish her morning preparations. Along the way, she couldn't resist a brief stop in the bedroom to straighten the bed and pick the dirty clothes off the floor, humming happily as she did.

Traffic was heavy with the usual early morning commuters, but moved at a brisk pace. Calleigh pulled into her parking spot with just enough time to grab a quick cup of coffee from the break room before her shift began.

"Good morning, Paula," she chirped, making her way to the reception desk. "Any messages for me this morning?"

"No messages, but Detective Berkeley dropped something off for you a few minutes ago," Paula answered with an amused smile. While Calleigh puzzled over what Jake might've dropped off, Paula reached beneath her desk. "Said you'd be needing this," she added, handing Calleigh one large take-out coffee, still steaming and a stuffed bag she recognized as being from her favorite pastry shop.

The scent of Hazelnut coffee filled her nostrils as she took hold of the cup and bag. "Thank you," Calleigh said, lowering her eyes and biting back her widening grin.

She could feel the heat on her cheeks as she walked away, and it had nothing to do with the steaming hot cup of coffee in her hand. There was no need to open the bag to know she'd find one large, freshly baked cranberry-orange muffin nestled inside. But one muffin wouldn't account for how stuffed the bag was, which meant there was another treat waiting to be discovered. And knowing Jake, she had a very good idea of what that might be.

He'd traveled out of his way and likely broken a of couple speed limits in order to make it to her favorite muffin stop before work, which explained why he'd dashed off so soon after breakfast. It would also explain the satisfied expression she knew she'd be wearing all day.

Jake wasn't perfect. He delighted in bringing chaos to her ordered world on a regular basis, and despite his boasts to the contrary, he couldn't cook, at least not very well. But true to his word, and in every way that mattered, he kept her more than satisfied. And she had the smile to prove it.

The End


End file.
